


.

by Coldheart004



Category: sci谜案集 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 06:07:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15835320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldheart004/pseuds/Coldheart004





	.

赵爵磕磕绊绊地跑向展启天，映入眼帘的是全身赤裸只有脖子上挂着一条领带的破败的他。他躺在地上，将自己蜷成一团，浑身布满青紫的印记，蜜色的大腿内侧粘有刺眼的白浊。


End file.
